


Erotyczne fantazje 52

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 52

Dziedziczka położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając swojej liderce robić z nią co tylko chciała. Ruby klęknęła, między jej rozsuniętymi nogami, a jej język dotknął rozpalonej cipki Weiss.

Czubek jej języka, powoli rozsuwał wargi sromowe, wsuwając się do środka. Weiss po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony i spryskując swoimi sokami twarz swojej kochanki.


End file.
